Bittersweet Recipe
by EZS
Summary: "It taste...bittersweet" Oh how she had hope everything would turn out like how her recipe was supposed to be. Yet, she should have known. Results don't always go as expected
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

 **Bittersweet Recipe**

" **Okay class dismiss and please do not forget that you all be doing the project for the whole day individually so make sure you have everything you need for it**."

Collective groans echoed throughout the classroom due of the reminder of the project tomorrow from their teacher. Normally, projects tend to be viewed as interesting, fun and good opportunity to make new friends, solidify any existing relationship or even just mess around due of the whole class being proactive in a project. However, that only occurs when the project _is fun_ or _exciting._ This project however was not deemed to be fun nor exciting by the majority of the class except for some exceptions. This project involved culinary demonstration (or the lack of it) from each student as they will present their project to some guests who are coming in few days. In other words, everyone in this class was reminded that they will be cooking.

It was funny how majority of the class took this project negatively, how they think this could be the worse project they ever had; making excuses such as 'I never have cook in my life' or ' I do not need to learn cooking as I have someone else to do it' or anything else. Heck, there was someone in the class who ridiculously claimed they don't even know the term ' _cooking_ '. Despite the apparent disdain for the project, there were some people who were actually excited for this project and one certain brunette was certainly brimming with excitement. To her, this was a good opportunity for her to try out some new recipes she had found out and to see if she hopefully wasn't blessed with her mother's uhh… culinary skills.

" **Hikari-chan… I'm practically doomed**." Hikari turned towards the source of bemoaned claim to see her blonde friend who had a comically despairing face as if he just found out that his life was meaningless.

" **Oh? And why is it that you believe that you are, I quote '** _ **practically doomed'**_ **, my dear Takeru-kun**." Hikari asked in an amused fashion as she quoted his words as a nod for his aspiration to be a writer.

" **Oh my dear Hikari-chan, I am doomed because I am doomed to fail due of the astronomical injustice set upon by the universe as I am not bestowed upon with the blessing of culinary naturalness, technicality and passion**!" While Hikari merely shook her head in slight amusement, the whole class was utterly consumed with laughter due of the sheer audacity and hilarity of Takeru's answer in a dramatic fashion as he even made a pose as while standing on chair as if he was asking God ' _why have you done this to me?!"_

" **My god, Takeru, there was no need for that kind of performance that was surely is** _ **a blessing**_ **from** _ **the universe**_ **just for an answer** _."_ Hikari giggled while air quoted those words from Takeru as he merely shrugged while he got off from his chair just to be safe.

" **Whether or not that performance was needed, which I am sure it was, my point still stands anyway. I'm going to fail this project because I can't cook**." Takeru said dejectedly. . Hikari surprised how serious he sounds right now. It was a just a sudden complete 180. " **Hell, I can't even make eggs anyway considering the last time I did, I nearly burned my house and after that my mom forbids me to cook anymore**!"

" **Oh come on, Takeru**." Hikari said as she came over to pat his back to cheer him up while he just hunched over in pointless anguish. " **First of all, that was just an accident anyway; you forgot to lower the flames while you were going to the toilet. Secondly, we still have today for preparation and practice anyway. I am sure you will be fine. After all, you are the digidestined who bears the crest of hope anyway. So don't give up on and hope for the best**." Takeru looked up to face her, overwhelmingly grateful for her support and encouragement."

" **Thanks, Hikari**." Takeru responded. " **You really know how to cheer anyone up when they feel in the dumps**." Hikari gave him a big smile indicating that it was no problem. A lot of people, even those who were close with them, thought they would end up together due of how close they were when they were young and to the knowledge of few, how they had adventures together with their friends yet they don't see each other in a romantic fashion. Just someone who they hold dear to their hearts and cherish their deep, strong friendship they have. Besides, unbeknownst to anyone besides herself, her friend Miyako and possibly her brother, she had grown feelings for a certain someone who she also had adventures with.

" **Well, I'll try to ask my mom to teach me how to make French toast; maybe I could serve them breakfast. At least I might get a decent grade because of it**. **As long I don't burn the house down that's it.** " Takeru sighed as he tried to come up with a plan. Hikari knew he wants to get good grades so he can get into the university he dreamed of going to for his career and Hikari was about to offer her help when...

" **That aside, I do believe there's gonna be standout performances from some of the people. I think Kenjiro and Ayumi would do well. Oh! And Haru, she will give it her all due of her background, yeah**." Oh, if only Takeru wasn't contemplating how would they cook their project while nodding and instead, aware of the consequences of mentioning the last girl's name. Any keen observers would notice the subtle yet distinctive changes occurred from Hikari. Her mouth clamped shut as if it was sewed together, her eyes lowered slightly, and the stiffness from her posture. If anyone tried to get any response, it is as if you expecting a statue to come alive. Takeru, confused by the lack of response from Hikari, looked up to her and was even more confused with how she is right now until he figured out why.

Oops... Takeru mentally gave him a slap in the forehead for forgetting how Hikari doesn't seem to be fond of Haru. Reasons why, he didn't know and couldn't think of any as Haru was known to be one of the most likeable person in the year, in fact she was one of the most popular students in the school, well admired by both the student body and the teachers. Heck he even thought that he would be really lucky guy if he went out with Haru, but he didn't considering he isn't looking for a relationship and he hardly knew her, he never even recalled one instance where they interact with each other.. But still… what is it in Haru that makes Hikari feel a bit on the edge he thought.

" **It's all right, Takeru. You are right anyway, Haru would do well and give it her all because of how it means so much to her**." Takeru was just taken aback the way Hikari responded with just a smile. He may think that it is all right but come on, he was one her closest friend. He can see that the smile was forced. Whatever 'conflict' she had with Haru must be serious if she behaved like this right now.

" **Look Hikari, I didn't mean to mention about her. While I don't know what is exactly going on but I'll make it up to you. Let's just forget about Haru and I'm pretty sure she won't-** "

" **Hello there, Hikari-chan**!" Speak of the devil and she will come, Takeru inwardly groaned. Yet despite both party turned to around to see this newcomer, she look anything but devil-like. Hell if anything, she looked like an angel Takeru thought. Long brown hair messily tied up in a ponytail, reaching down her shoulders. A slim and slightly petite figure would suggest she may be fragile yet based on her light yet perfect tanned skin and the more obvious feature of a sports bag clung onto her, it would be safe to say she was very active in sports and can take care of herself. Her smile, so infectious and showed those pearly white teeth and her soft looking pink lips that just waiting to be kissed. However, the most distinctive features were her eyes; it was full of life, brimming inside those emeralds like fire and finally, her whole personality. She wearing her heart on her sleeves would be an understatement, this girl was as genuine and bold anyone could never even tried to be, you could say her skin is her heart. She would never lie and would say stuff that some people would be really uncomfortable just because how she feels. Some may say she may lack a bit of tact or manners and tend to act before think but to most, she speaks out truly from her heart.

Seeing this girl unfortunately reminded Hikari of that certain someone. He has that same infectious smile and the irresistible lips that she found it almost impossible not to just grab him and kiss them, that whole personality where he everything he ever done was from his heart and those eyes. Oh those eyes… so full of courage, passion and life, you can't help it but feel as if you can truly see his heart in those eyes. While thinking of him would make her feel giddy and happy, this occasion wasn't. As soon as she thought of him, she noticed how these two were so similar. That… was one thought she definitely wasn't happy about, as she remembered the history with this girl.

" **He-Hello there, Katsuraki-san** " Hikari politely responded to her while trying to fake a smile. She was so disappointed with her behavior yet it was so difficult. She unfortunately saw Haru as a rival despite how she hates having any conflict with anyone.

" **Oh come on, Hikari-chan~!"** Haru have a small but devilishly adorable pout that Takeru or anyone would find it overloaded with pure cuteness. " **I thought we are at the first name basis! Calling me Katsuraki-san it's like saying I am a married woman with a husband and 2 kids, like my Mom!"** Haru giggled at her joke and so did Takeru and to a slightly lesser degree, Hikari.

" **Well, if you can call her Hikari-chan~"** Takeru teased Hikari on how Haru said her name while also trying to ease this subtle yet definite tension inside Hikari. " **And are on first name basis, may I also have the honor to be in the first name basis with you too, Katsura – Oh, I mean Haru-chan~"**

" **Hahaha, oh man Takepon! That was a good one**!" Wait, _Takepon_?! Did she call me _TAKEPON_?! Takeru thought. Oh god, whatever comment on how cute she is and how she looked like an angel, Takeru wished he could take it back. This girl was so similar to one of his close friend who just loves to tick him off by purposely saying his name wrong." **As long you can make those French toast and along with other essential pieces for a perfect breakfast well, then I will think about it**."

Haru winked at Takeru as she knew he felt embarrassed that his idea for his project was heard loud and clear by not just her but also other classmates as there are evidences of snickers were heard after Haru mentioned about the French toast. Hikari felt the need to end this interaction so she needed to remind Haru about how they must go now to prepare their project.

" **Katsuraki-san, I think we should all go and prepare our project now. We don't want to be pressured on the day now do we?** " Hikari almost imagined patting her herself in the head for making that perfect excuse to go when she saw Haru nodded in agreement.

" **Yep, but we still have time to converse you know. Like, what food you gonna make because I'm gonna make this traditional meal that my dad taught me but I am gonna add some of my own signatures like…** " Oh damn it; it didn't have the desired effect Hikari wished for as she knew Haru was right. There was still some time before they need to go. Oh she hated how she's acting like this, this wasn't like her. Looking at Haru enthusiastically rambled on about what she going to do for the project; she knew how this meant so much to the excited girl.

" **Oh Hikari, we have to go now! The others texted me saying they are already waiting.** '' Yes, yes, YES! Oh bless you Takeru and the others " **Ok Takeru, let's get our things now**."

" **Oh sorry guys, didn't mean to take your time** " Haru apologized realizing that she forgot how there are chances of other people waiting for the two. " **But yeah, don't forget any important stuff and wish you all good luck!"**

Both Hikari and Takeru also replied their thanks and were gathering their stuff and headed to the classroom exit when…

" **Oh wait, Hikari – chan!** " Hikari turned around in confusion as why Haru wanted to call her at the last minute. " **I don't know what is going on with you as you seem troubled so…** "

Hikari was beyond shocked as Haru bowed down then looked her with a guilty expression and fidgeted as she felt she had done something horrible. " **I am sorry for the trouble I may have caused you. I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship**."

Oh god, Hikari truly hated herself at that moment. This girl didn't' directly do any harm to her and Hikari knew that she always had good intentions. She really had to defuse this situation.

" **You haven't done anything bad, Haru and I am sure our friendship won't be ruined if there is something** " Hikari smiled at the sight of seeing Haru lit up, knowing that they are still friends. Despite that, she felt incredibly guilty as there was something going on because of Haru and she truly hoped that it won't ruin any friendship that she may not have initially thought of before with Haru or anyone else that could be involved.

 **Hello I am EZS. Before I say anything, I do not own the rights of Digimon franchise itself.**

 **Now, this is my very first fanfic so I was really excited and got a perfect idea for this story. I already planned out how the story goes but what I did not expect was that I may need to make chapters for this story as I was originally planning this story to be a one-shot. However, at least I can have more time to write out each chapter and correct any errors. Another thing I want to say is that English isn't my first language but I grew up in an international environment when I was young. Any grammatical errors, awkward prose, wrong tone or anything please point it out as I want to make sure the next time I update, I won't make a lot of errors.**

 **Nonetheless, I would truly be grateful if any readers who read this story rate this and review this as I want to improve my writing abilities before I write out new stories. Any ideas or suggestion please PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, this is EZS. Before I say anything, I do not own Digimon franchise itself.**

 **I am so, so sorry for a really late chapter post. One of the reasons was that I keep changing it, I wasn't satisfied with it. Second, I had bad internet so publishing it was hard.**

 **I also want to say thank you for all first reviews I got, even those who have read the hard copy. One stated that it was funny that I refer Hikari as the Devil but actually I was referring to my OC but yeah it is funny xD.**

 **Nonetheless, please enjoy this chapter and I hope you rate and review.**

 **Just PM if you have any ideas you want to suggest.**

Well… that was just an interesting chain of events, Takeru thought. Not only was he surprised with the apology came from Haru but he was perplexed with Hikari's response. From his observations, he noticed that Hikari wasn't trying to mend the situation by offering a reassurance to Haru, but it was as if she was trying to cover up something…

' _ **Question is**_ ,' he asked himself. ' _ **What is she trying cover up**_ _?'_

" **Hello, Earth to Takeru!** " The boy was jolted in the sudden appearance of a hand waving in front of him. Hikari's eyebrow was raised due of curiosity on why he hadn't respond to her call 5 times before. Oh god, he must have lost awareness to his surrounding due of him thinking about what is going on with Hikari. Good job Takeru thought…

" **Oh sorry about that, I was just thinking about the project**." Ok the excuse could have been better but Takeru was slightly proud of himself of thinking that so quickly.

" **Oh its fine, I was trying to ask you that are we going the right way because I think we may have taken the wrong route to the park**." Wait what. He looked up to see a sign that said 'Odaiba avenue street' and saw stores and shops he was familiar with but not on the route that they was supposed to take.

Great…

Just, great. God damn it…

Takeru really wanted to kick himself for being so careless right now as he let out a frustrated groan that was fairy loud for onlookers to watch the boy in confusion and slight annoyance. Hikari giggled at the sight of her friend being so annoyed at his inattention towards his surroundings. " **It's all right, Takeru. I think we could take this road to the park. It will take slightly longer time but I am sure the others would understand if we tell them we took an unexpected detou** r." Hikari winked at Takeru in slight amusement of him groaned even more as she said the last word.

" **All right, let's just go anyway**." Takeru grumbled, not wanting to let Hikari indulge in his carelessness further more. " **I bet you are having fun** "

" **Me? Why I don't know what you talking about."** Hikari jokingly said

" **Oh you and your 'humor', I swear it feels like as if I'm spending time with Daisuke rather than Hikari herself.** "

' **WHA-?!"** Geez, talk about an ear killing sound that would put millions of crows into shame as Hikari shrieked in such a high pitch voice that Takeru had to cover his ear because of that. The boy looked at his friend in an astounded fashion as how the hell she could make that kind of a sound. " **Uh I mean, what do you mean by that, Takeru?"**

" **Well, I don't know exactly but the way I see it, you seem to be more easygoing and tend to joke more. Heck, now you even find my absolutely astounding sense of humor actually being funny. Hmm, I wonder if you have spending time with Daisuke lately**."

" **Do-Don't be ridiculous, Takeru. I haven't been spending time Daisuke. You know how high school days are; we get really busy with our studies or whatever. Plus, he's not even in the same class with us anymore even though I wanted otherwise…** " Hikari was flustered at mere suggestion of her spending time with the mentioned person.

" **Yeah you are right, him not being in the same class really cut down his time with us and these days it's so hard because exams and active – wait, repeat what you said at the end?"**

" **Said what, Takeru? All I said he's not even in the same as us anymore that's all hahahah…** " Hikari quickly fumbled trying to cover up as she really didn't want anyone to find out. Takeru was curious on why Hikari was acting so weird of all sudden ever since he mentioned Daisuke.

Wait…

Could it be?

" **Takeru, look at the time! We have to be there in 5-10 minutes!** "

Wait…

5-10 Minutes? That means they are late?!

Crap, crap crap. Takeru panicked and was about to tell Hikari to let's go but was abruptly interrupted by the suspicious grinning expression that is slowly appearing on her face as if she got possessed by the Cheshire cat.

" **Race you there? Loser have to treat the others dinner tonight~** ''

The blonde boy wasn't even given a chance to reply as Hikari just dashed off with such speed that he could sword it broke the speed limit…

" **Now, she acts like Daisuke too….** "

xXx

It was dusk and getting dark at the park. Lampposts were lit up, families and kids have now left to their homes and enjoy their dinner. All that remains are just sounds of chirps from nature, occasional couples strolling through due of the serene atmosphere, perfect for romantic dates. It was peace and quiet…

" **WHERE THE HELL IN THE WORLD ARE THEY?!'**

For just few minutes…

Well it was nice while it lasted.

Any onlookers and bystanders would have been shocked by that sudden outburst from someone and look for the source. What they see was a group of young people, teenagers at the playground area. One particular figure stood out for stomping the ground, paced back worth and was exuding pure anger. The other 2 figures were unfortunate to be near to their companion's outburst.

" **Calm down, Miyako. I am sure the others have to do something important first**." One of the figures,a young boy with a grey sweater and a short, neat hair tried to reason the raging older friend of his.

" **Calm down?! I'll calm down when i have their heads and force them to apologize for the same time we have been waiting! We all promised to hangout 2 weeks ago but we kept postponing it. This time, however, NO EXCUSES! Ohohohoh!** "

the younger boy sighed and pleadingly looked at the third figure, an older boy with a dark shirt and jacket. He had long navy hair, that reached down to the nape of his neck and had dark blue eyes. The older boy just sighed in resignation.

'' **Well, Miyako has a point, Iori.** " The older boy addressed to his young friend " **We have been waiting for nearly 2 hours for them.** " Iori couldn't disagree with that point.

 **"Besides** " Ken said before he gave a sideway glance, afraid of his girlfriend might hear them, then whispered " I **t's that time of the month anyway...i can't do anything if that is the case..** "

Iori definately couldn't agree with that. The last time he saw his friend on the painful times was at her family shop where basically ranted the whole day, causing the customers to leave for a while and nearly all the chocolates from the shop just vanished into the black hole that resided in her stomach.

Even so, Iori felt he was in the same boat with Miyako, they have been waiting for hours for the others. For too long, they had to postpone their get together due of school and stuff so really he felt there's no excuse this time. Plus, his patience is starting to wear thin. He pray that they would come at any moment now.

" **Sorry for being late, everyone!** "

Oh, never expected God would respond so early, he must have been blessed Iori thought. The 3 figures turned around to see another 2, a boy and a girl coming towards them. He knew them both. The boy, same age as Ken was fairly tall and slim. He had short tussled blonde hair and light blue eyes that would have made any girl swoon. The girl, was small like him and petite, yet was mesmerizing. he felt that she exude this aura of pure and light, like an angel. Like with Ken and Miyako, he had adventures with the approaching newcomers together when they were younger and share deep bonds with each other. He would never trade them for anything else and would never wish any harm upon them, but still...

" **Welcome, Hikari and** T **akeru. At least you guys came anyway but don't think Miyako would let you off the hook** " He had to admit, he find it amusing to see both the newcomers winced at Miyako being mentioned as they too would not want to deal with the overbearing anger from the girl.

" **It isn't bad, is it**?" Takeru asked.

 **"HIKARI YAGAMI AND TAKERU ISHIDA!** "

That would answer your question, dear Takeru. Both newcomers hesitantly turned to face the inevitable and were about to greet their 'friend' until Miyako jumped at them with a massive bear hug.

" **WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULDN'T COME. DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?! DID SOMEONE DIE?! DO YOU HATE ME?!** " Everyone was overwhelmed with surprise with this unexpected waling from Miyako as she had big watery eyes and her mouth quivered as if it could fall off at any moment.

'' **Don't know if this is good or bad compare to angry Miyako** '' Takeru whispered to Hikari while they are being bombarded with questions and death hugs. Hikari looked at Ken inquisitively and the boy just mouthed the words 'it's that time of the month'

Ahh... OK.

 **"Well, Miyako. We were caught up with school work but we would never skip this. We made a promise** " Hikari reassured her friend while being amused by the instant happy expression Miyako had.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. " **Well, here we are. Finally, everyone is finally together.** " Takeru stated.

" **YEAH! EVERYONE IS FINALLY HERE!** ' Miyako exclaimed in excitement. Finally, after weeks of postponing their promise for school, actviities, family etc. everyone was finally together...

' **Wait, everyone?** " Ken asked

Huh? " **What is it, Ken?** " Miyako asked. Hikari suddenly realized everyone was here except for _one._

Oh...

No...

" **OH! Daisuke isn't he-** " Iori was suddenly interrupted by Takeru's hand but he was just a second too late. As soon as Iori said that, everything went silent...

They all hesitantly looked at Miyako. She just stood there stiffly until...

" **That...that...** "

Great...everyone was prepared to cover their ears for another episode of Miyako's mood swing...

" **NO GOOD GOGGLE SOCCER HEAD EXCUSE OF A LEADER! WHERE ARE YOU DAISUKE MOTOMIYA, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!** " Miyako shrieked in pure rage that could pretty sure have been heard by a lot of people blocks away.

Well, it was nice while it lasted, Hikari thought. Where was Daisuke? she knew that he would not miss this for anything else. Heck, it was his idea for this get together plus she really wanted to see him. She was about to give him a phone call when she heard a bell ring.

" **Guys, I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!** "

Thank god when she heard that _voice_. She turned around to see someone coming towards them with a bicycle and was wearing goggles. Goggles that she knew so well. After all, it was passed down from her brother. She was about to greet him when at the corner her eye, a shadow wooshed with blinding speed, towards to their newcomer.

" **MOTOMIYA!** "

Daisuke panicked at the sight of an incoming bullet train in the form of his female 'friend' and swerved to dodge her which caused her to crash into a trash can but Miyako was able to hit the bicycle, which caused the poor boy to be separated from his bike and flew in to the air so high like a bird until he landed on the ground, leaving a a crater on where he landed.

" **Ow~** " The boy sat up while rubbing his head in pain from his uhh... stylish fall. He turned around to see Miyako also getting up and was trying to find him until she spotted him. Her eyes flared up, her nose blew steam. He felt like a matador facing a bull but not just any bull, the bull that would guarantee his death.

He tried to find something to show her something as a means of surrender so he picked a fabric from his pocket and waved it to Miyako

" **I come in peace!** "

Silence. Daisuke was baffled with the lack of response from Miyako and turned around to see his friends' mouth hanging in shock as they all thought that Daisuke actually had balls to do _that_.

" **Daisuke...** " Hikari said. " **Please tell me you didn't do that on purpose...** "

Did what?! Daisuke was even more baffled when he heard the unholy roar from Miyako.

 **"YOU WERE LATE COMING HERE AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO WAVE THAT ON THE AIR AS IF YOU ARE A MATADOR?!** "

What the hell?! Did she read his mind or something until the boy realized what fabric he was holding and more specifically, what color...

A fairly large handkerchief.

A fairly large RED handkerchief...

Oh...

Crap..

'' **Eh~** "

" **Toro,toro?"** Daisuke couldn't help himself saying that

Miyako screamed and dashed towards him like a jet and Daisuke was prepared to go to heaven at that moment until Hikari stepped in front of him with her arms crossed. Miyako abruptly stopped in front of her and was bewildered.

" **Miyako Inoue! you are overreacting. Yes, he is late but he must have an excuse anyway like me and Takeru. Besides, he came at least, right?** " Hikari looked at him while chided her friend. Daisuke looked at her with gratefulness in his eyes, to show his profound thanks towards his 'savior'

 ** _'Ca-Calm yourself, Hikari! Don't loose focus to his eyes. His deep,dark, beautiful eyes.._**.' Hikari internally sighed at the sight of those eyes.

" **Grr, fine. Only for you,Hikari**." Miyako grumbled then suddenly remembered an important fact about Hikari and gave a knowing smirk at her and felt glee when Hikari blushed, knowing what that smirk meant. " Y **ou got yourself lucky, Daisuke. If you do it again next time, i will personally bury you**.'

" **Duly noted,Dear Miyako!** " Daisuke gave a big thumbs up to her and the girl couldn't help herself not being angry at him anymore, even if he was dreadfully annoying. They are all close friends anyway.

" **Well, I'm glad everything is resolved** " Ken suddenly said while everyone looked at him. '' N **ow to celebrate our 3 year anniversary as a team of digidestined, i brought a basket full of food and drinks. Let's have a night picnic, OK**?"

Everyone was jumping and cheering at the sight of Ken holding a fairly big basket. " **You the best, Ken! I'm glad you are my best friend!" Daisuke proudly exclaimed**

" **Hey, what about me Daisuke? Aren't i your best friend?** " Takeru jokingly asked while giving him a fake sad expression

" **Hahaha, that was a good one Takepon!** " Daisuke laughed then he lit up as if he had realized something. " **Wait, Takepon! haha that's a good name!** "

Takeru twitched in annoyance as this was the 2nd time he got called by that... _name_.

And at the same day too!

" **Well, here's to us! May we all be friends forever no matter what!** " Daisuke stood up and hold up his drink that he got from the basket in the air

The others also got a drink and held up in agreement. They will be together. Nothing will change.

xXx

The young digidestined all sat there, admiring the lake at the park. The moon shone in the sky and reflected on the surface of the river. Twas a beautiful moment.

'' **BUUUURPPP** "

Till that happened.

Everyone laughed at the obscene sound from Daisuke's belch. " **Man, that was good! Ken, tell your mom that i think her food is one of the greatest i have ever had**."

" **I'll pass it along to her** '' Ken chuckled. Everyone was feeling full from the night picnic and were resting and enjoying the nature around them. Iori then decide to ask them something and coughed to get their attention

" **It's the weekend tomorrow and i was wondering...** " Iori fidgeted while everyone was listening to him.

" **Go on, Iori. What were you gonna say?** " Takeru asked towards his jogress partner.

" **I was wondering if we could all hangout again tomorrow?** "

Everyone was tempted to agree with that but...

" **I wish we could, Iori but we got a project on the first day next week.** " Hikari stated as she and Takeru cannot forget to prepare for it.

" **Oh OK...** " Iori was dejected. He was the youngest of the group yet even though he had friends his age, he feels more comfortable around them and he dearly misses them.

" **Wait, project? you mean the cooking project?** " Daisuke asked.

'Y **eah, why?** " Takeru replied. " **Wait how did you know it was a cooking project?** "

Daisuke just gave a big toothy grin and stood up. Everyone was curious on why Daisuke seem excited

 **"As the leader of the group, i declare we hang out tomorrow!**!"

" **But that is gonna be hassle, Daisuke. You heard what Hikari said. they have a project and have to be prepare for it.** " Miyako stated while Ken nodded in agreement

" **Exactly!** "

Huh? Everyone was confused.

" **We should hang out tomorrow because of the project! i have the same project too and i was planning to go to the supermarket to get ingredients and stuff so why not we all do that? I mean come on! hanging out at the supermarket with friend is gonna be great!** "

That.

Was.

Brilliant!

Everyone finally understood and actually thought it would be good idea.

" **I guess we could do that** " Takeru happily agreed, knowing they could hang out again

" **I think it's gonna be a great experience** ' Iori was beaming with happiness and looked at his leader to tell him a silent thank you.

"I **don't see the problem with that** " Ken agreed, knowing that Daisuke saw Iori's dejected look and came up with a good solution. He inherited the crest of Friendship, anyway.

'While the guys are on the board with the plan, the girls haven't said anything. Miyako looked at Hikari and gave a look that said **_'Girl, that could your be chance to tell him_** '

Hikari responded with an incredulous look that said ' _ **No way! It's too embarrassing, we're not ready yet!**_ '

Miyako giggled at that look and responded to it with another one. ' _ **Oh,**_ **'we'** _ **huh? didn't know you guys are an item already**_ '

Hikari just went red at that suggestion. She was about to say something to her friend when an arm draped around her and she got pulled close to something... or someone.

' **What do you say, Hikari? Wanna hangout at the supermarket tomorrow?** " Daisuke asked

The girl couldn't respond. She was held close to him, like literally next to him. He had his arm around her, she felt like as if she was his girlfriend.

His...girlfriend.

Hikari went full red and stammered. " **Hikari? you OK**?''

Miyako butted in and said "S **he is A- OK, Daisuke and she said she would like come too** "

" **Great! Everyone is going then, this is gonna be fun**." Daisuke gave a squeeze on Hikari and she felt even more nervous than before. " **Well, everyone. See you all tomorrow!"**

Everyone gave their good byes and Daisuke,Iori and Ken departed to their respective homes while Hikari, Miyako and Takeru stayed behind for a little while.

Hikari was rooted at the spot, daydreaming about how close he was. Miyako just laughed while Takeru was confused about the girls behavior.

" **Um, Hikari? we should go now.** " Takeru snapped his finger in front of her face

" **Huh? oh yeah, we should go, let's go.** " Hikari snapped back into reality while Miyako just laughed and said **" Tomorrow's a good chance, Hikari!** "

While Takeru didn't understand what she meant, Hikari fully understood as she was blushing.

Oh man... should she decide to tell him? what would happen? will things workout? She hope it would..

" **Alright, I'll do it.** " Hikari said. Miyako grinned at her friend as she was finally gonna do it tomorrow. Takeru was confused as what she meant by that

" **Do what?** " Takeru asked.

" **Nothing, Takeru. Just gonna do some preparation tomorrow.** " Hikari answered back meekly.

Oh let's just hope nothing would go wrong tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, EZS here. Forgive me as I have been way busy with college life. So busy that I felt like I should just abandon this story, yet I saw how many people have read it and I feel grateful so I promised myself and for you all that I will see this story through so here is chapter 3. One thing I would like to add is that I was thinking of making a one-shot for Daisuke himself but I am not sure which plot I should take. The first idea was that to explore the possible effects, the** _ **what if**_ **'s, if Daisuke himself was actually affected by belialvamdemon's spell and in result was traumatized by it for a few years. The 2nd idea is about him questioning what miracle is and how was he eligible to use the digimental of miracle. So basically, I want to make a one shot to explore the possible doubts in his mind because I believe, and I may get a kick out of this, that he has one of the biggest potential for character developments.**

 **Anyway back to this story, I want to make it more relevant to the plot so expect major development. So without further due, please enjoy this story and thank you for those who read this. I will try to have more a fixed time for new chapters so maybe like a chapter for every 2-3 weeks. I do not own Digimon and all rights are reserved to its creators**

* * *

It was Sunday, on the afternoon. The sky was mostly clear with a hint of clouds. The weather was cool and the winds were soft. The trees were blooming with cherry blossoms. It was what most people would call it a really nice day, especially on the weekend where students are not at school and instead relaxing at home or hanging out with friends. Likewise with the adults as they take a day off in the weekend to be connected with their family and friends while emptying the stress level in their body. It was a good opportunity for a group of teenage kids, who promised each other that they will hang out on the day they were to meet up, considering they planned to have an adventure in the land of varieties, where myriads of food, beverages, kitchenware and toiletries reside in the artificial domain with cold air that would made anyone wear jackets just to keep warm.

In other words, they promised to get together for grocery shopping. So here they were, at the entrance of Odaiba Supermarket. They've been there a lot of times, however those times were when they were younger and tend to go with their families. Nonetheless, they were here on a mission and well honestly, you might have to feel sorry for other people for a possible disruption of peace.

 **"Well here we are!"** Daisuke shouted. The boy decide to push back his wild spiky hair (and gorgeously maroon colored he proclaimed) by using the goggles he inherited from his idol. He was wearing navy blue shirt underneath a dark jacket. **"Alright team, listen up! This is an important mission, we are here to do 2 things. One, we have to get ingredients and groceries for some of us due of the project we are having in few days and two, we must have fun while doing the first objectives! Now I am very confident we can succeed this as we have been through a lot worse but we must do complete this before 6 o clock as I am having roasted chicken for dinner with my family so do you hear and understand your mission loud and clear?"**

The 'leader" grinned at his team (his closest friends) amusement of his proclamation of their 'mission' as evident of their laughter. After they settled down they all murmured their understanding. Wanting to have a bit of more fun, the boy decide to repeat the last words he said.

" **I Said!"** He shouted in a high pitched voice with a heavy accent **"Do you hear and understand your mission loud and cleaaaarrrr?"** The boy intentionally dragged out the word as he raised the pitch of his voice while having an accent.\

The others laughed in hysterical manner from the exaggerated manner of an accent from their friend. **"We heard you loud and clear, Daisuke."** said an amused Hikari while everyone else were still laughing, she decided to wear a peach cardigan over her pink shirt. She specifically picked that out in hopes he would notice it

 **"But before we go in, should we split up or stick together in one group."** Ken asked, who had a dark grey trench coat and was wearing a scarf too. Even though either options wouldn't be a problem, he wanted to make sure there was a good plan for this and no problems would come out so it wouldn't waste their time. After all, he knew how Daisuke's mom freaks out when her son is late as he had witnessed the overbearing doting and scolding from her towards his best friend for being 10 minutes late because of a soccer game. He shuddered at the reminder of that as he had to stay there for half an hour just to listen the lecture of Daisuke's mom while he had to sit in the living room... and that caused him to be late to go home which he also got a half an hour lecture from his own mother.

 **"How about we split into two group? Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru go as one group because they need their ingredients for their project while Ken, Miyako and I go together?"** Said the little boy named Iori who was wearing a brown sweater.

The others were in mutual agreement, not questioning the simple logic of the suggestion and for few of them who were aware of a certain attraction for their leader from a certain bearer of light, this was a good opportunity to see the potential to come fruit.

" **Oh by the way, let's make this more fun. The first group who gets their stuff first and pay for it can make 3 dares for the losing group**." Daisuke grinned as if he was the Cheshire as he saw the pale faces of his friend.

They wouldn't want a repeat of what happened during Christmas, do they?

* * *

Takeru just watched, and observed, and tried to understand.

Yet, he just couldn't figure out a damn thing about what is going on in front of him. Like seriously, when, how and why did this happen? So here he was, watching two of his companion interact, talking what ingredients they should have and offering tips and whatever. Yet it wasn't what they were talking about, it's _how_ they were interacting.

They were so close to each other, making small but constant physical contact. They were laughing and joking around, heck he even saw his goggle headed friend grabbed his female best friend in the mid riff and tickled her as his way of 'revenge' for giving him a jump scare which caused him to drop his beloved ramen pack he collected. So really they were making such a scene that he noticed some people are just watching and went "D'awww, aren't they cute." or "what a lovely couple"

A couple. That was basically how they look like in the public. One thing he knew about them is that Daisuke had a major crush on Hikari when they were young. Though he wasn't sure if his friend still had his feelings for her, but he would feel that his friend would jump in joy with this amount of interaction with Hikari. Yet, what surprised him the most was that Hikari actually like him too.

Wait, how does Takeru know about this? Well let's just say that his other female friend with spectacles basically orde- _asked_ him to help the _lovebird_ get together. He didn't understand why he need to do this so he asked. What he got for an answer was just plain mind-derping.

" _ **Hikari fell for him after our graduation in junior high school"**_

Wow, he really didn't expect that. Honestly, he didn't know what feel about this revelation. No, he wasn't jealous, in fact he _is_ happy for them and felt that should help them get together. He would be happy for the both of them and –

" **Yo, Takeroid! You with us buddy, or are you a robot who replaced him with the main purpose of being a weirdo**?"

Scratch that, he isn't obligated tohelp them. Takeru sighed as Daisuke laughed at his own joke and praised himself for his another wonderful name for the blonde while Hikari just smiled in amusement at this.

" **Jokes aside, you okay there Takeru? You seem withdrawn.** " Hikari was concerned about his behavior

" **Oh I'm fine guys, don't worry. I was thinking about the project that's i** t" Takeru reassured his friend

" **Well don't worry Takeloo! We are gonna ace that project. With Hikari's cake, my secret meal for the project and your take on breakfast for the project which I must say, it's a fantastic idea, we are going to rock the judges' world with our master chef like abilities!"**

Takeru was amused and grateful to his leader friend for trying to lift the mood, even though the mood was fine, even if it dipped just a bit due to an another _atrocious_ name his friend made.

" **Okay guys, I'm gonna go to Miyako a bit. I just want to ask her about some ingredients.** " Hikari stated.

" **Better come back soon, Hikari! I don't know what I'll do if I find out if you defected to the dark side!** " Daisuke playfully held his chest in pain as Hikari laughed at his joke. Takeru just smiled at this. ' _They actually look like a couple_ ' he thought. ' _Maybe they can be a good couple.'_

Shortly after that, the boys resumed in getting what they needed. " **So, you think my breakfast is great idea, huh?** " Takeru jokingly asked his friend

" **Honestly? Yes, I meant that. I mean, hardly anyone would think of serving a breakfast meal to the judges so originality would serve well. Other than that, you should be okay. Maybe getting a C at best**." Daisuke grinned at his backhanded compliment.

" _Wow, I feel much assured, Daisuke. Thanks man_."

" **No problem! Anyway, what was going on in your mind, buddy? Normally you wouldn't lie to Hikari so it must be something serious**."

Takeru was shocked at his friend's deceptively good awareness though he shouldn't be as since the guy inherited his brother's crest anyway, maybe he had gotten better at reading people if they have a problem.

" **I'm serious, Dai. I am fine though yes, you are right about me lying to Hikari about me thinking about the project."**

" **Well if you say so. Honestly you can tell me what's going on, we're friends right?** "

Takeru just smiled at this. Both of them didn't had a good start regarding their friendship but eventually they become the closest of friends to point that Daisuke can claim that Takeru is his other best friend, besides Ken.

" **Well…actually, can I ask you something**?"

" **Sure, give it a shot**." Daisuke replied while rummaging the trolley to check if he have all of his ingredients

Well here goes nothing.

" **Do you still look like Hikari?"**

Silence crept in as Daisuke looked at his friend is mild surprise. Takeru was surprised at this too. Normally in an instant he would say yes but this time, for the first time actually, the response was starkly different. Daisuke just stopped rummaging and became quite while fiddling with his hair

' _Okay this is not the Daisuke he knew'_ , Takeru thought. He felt that something is amiss.

" **Honestly, Takeru. I...have no idea**."

Wait…

What? What did he mean by that and did he just called him his actually name?! Something is definitely amiss here.

" **What do you mean?** ' Takeru asked for further clarification. "I **thought you had a crush on her since we were so young**."

" **Yeah but well you see…um**." Daisuke looked nervous but also slightly subdued. Takeru was worried about his friend

" **Takeru I need to tell you something. I only told this to Ken so can I trust you with what about am I about to tell you**?"

Takeru knew that Daisuke is actually serious about whatever this is. After all, he called him by his actually name _twice_.

" **Sure, I won't tell a –** "

Both of the boys slightly jumped in surprise when one of their phones rang. The tension in the air must have been thick they thought. Takeru opened his phone to hear who's calling him.

" **Hello?** "

" **Hey, Takeru!** " Miyako answered " **First of all, put your phone on speaker mode**."

" **Okay?** " Takeru was confused about this request but didn't question about it as he is scared of receiving the brunt of Miyako's fury.

" **Okay am I on speakers? Good. So here I go. Ken, Iori and I are almost done. We just need 1 more ingredient then we will go to the counter. Hope you guys are prepared for our dares**." The phone cut off and silence filled their area again for a while…

" **AW HELL NO**!" Daisuke roared with his eyes blazed in fury. " **I am not gonna take a dare from Miyako!** "

What the hell? That was just a complete 180 turn of character from him, Takeru thought.

" **Takiro! You must stopped them or hold them off before they reached the counter. I will get our last ingredients. This is our last chance, soldier**!

" **But-** "

" **No buts, soldier! It's do or die this time. I'll tell you what I was I gonna say later now go. GO!** "

Seriously, that was a drastic turn of events…

* * *

Takeru merely fast walked to find the other group. It took him a while but he saw a trail of smoke from an aisle and heard the sounds of screams and suspiciously someone shouting 'I am so gonna win this." So he went to find the source of wreckage.

" **Takepon? What are you doing here**?"

Takeru jumped in surprise as he turned around to see who called him, even with a nick name too. A petite, slightly tanned girl with a messy brown hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a tank top (aren't you cold or something?) and was carrying a basket of groceries. She gave of a curious face yet had that charming smile of hers.

" **Haru? Oh hi, I was trying to find my some friends of mine. Say, you wouldn't by chance seen a girl with glasses and is being slightly maniacal as she was going to the counter, would you**?

" **Hahaha. Now that you mention it, I did see some people rushing and heard such an evil crazy laughter**."

Yep, definitely Miyako alright…

" **Thanks, Haru. Now, you wouldn't mind if you can help me out a bit. I am in a bit of situation…** "

Honestly, Hikari felt that she doesn't know what she is doing. First of all, she tried to tell Daisuke about how she felt though failed miserably even though she enjoyed how much fun she had with him. Now she had to deal with her friend's crazed glee about her going to win the challenge. Heck even Ken and Iori decide to help her out and tried to calm their friend down as she was making such a ruckus while she loudly accused them of betraying her.

What she really didn't expect to happen is that _Haru_ was here. Apparently, the girl just finished her daily jogging and decided to go to the supermarket to buy some stuff for the project and coincidentally bumped into Takeru. He then asked her to help him out in 'sabotaging' Miyako so she can't win. So in the end its 1v5 as they tried to stop her. Hikari had no hard feelings against Haru. In fact, she would like to be friends with her. Yes she was her classmate but she felt that they were just acquaintances. She truly want to return Haru's constant action of friendship but she couldn't help it. She can't forget what happened during their graduation in junior high school.

" **Oh man this is fun! Who would have thought supermarket would be actually be this exciting?"** Haru was laughing with excitement as she tried to block Miyako's path which frustrates the spectacled girl. They were in an area near the bakery and that is few steps away from the counters.

" **How dare you!? Do you want to be run over by my trolley of victory?**!" Miyako raged at her 'friends' and this newcomer.

" **Well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to do that now would we, Miyako?"** Takeru said

" **Do you doubt me?!"**

" **I like to see you try.** " Haru said in glee

Miyako groaned in frustration as they knew her bluff as they laughed at her trying to find a way to break to while everyone was side stepping to block whatever opening she can find. She finally had enough of this and was ready to blast her way through with her trolley of victory

" **I will not be denied by victory, especially from that upstart Daisuke while he is here!** " Miyako said before she realized what she said and covered her mouth while muttering oops.

Oh no…

Everyone stopped their action and look Haru in an anxious, worried and maybe feared manner. The girl just stood there, eyes wide open and the look of shock painted on her face.

" **Who is here?** " She said in a quiet voice

" **Hold on guys! I am coming!"**

Everyone turned around to see a guy with goggles rushing with his trolley and was heading to their direction before he abruptly stopped, screeching the floor until he came to a halt and see what was in front of him.

He expected to see everyone here and he was right. He just never thought that _she_ would be here too.

* * *

Takeru was utterly confused yet he also felt fearful. Everything that was crazy that happened few minutes ago was suddenly replaced by an air of heavy tension. Heck he even felt that the cold air in the supermarket has gone much colder. He looked at Miyako who was covering her mouth and looked like as if she was being told "Ya dun goofed." He looked at Ken and Iori as they too felt restless and he even looked at Hikari, looking with dread and looked at Daisuke, who looked like as if someone literally sucked out his soul judging by his suddenly pale and rigid face.

But it was the look of Haru that made everyone feel restless. You can't really tell with her rigid posture and her poker face yet if you look at her eyes, it is a different story. Take a gander into her eyes and you will no longer see the life and joy in it. Instead, you will see a frozen, cold _hatred_ burning in them. You can't help but pray for the poor soul who was the target of this…fury.

Everyone decided to look at Daisuke as their leader close his eyes and released a sigh before opening them. Takeru and Hikari were surprised to see his eyes filled with stone cold anger and something else in them. She hated those kind of eyes, she wants to see those old eyes that are filled with life and passion she fell in love with.

Before Ken tried to defuse the situation, the two figures with rage in their eyes spoke in such a venomous voice

" **Daisuke Motomiya…** "

" **Haru…Katsuraki."**

* * *

Welp, I'm beat. I feel that this isn't my best but at least it was better than my previous drafts. Well what will happen to the group now with this development? Who knows? Maybe in 2-3 weeks' time.

 **Forgive me if I portray Miyako in such OOCness so I may try to change her a bit in the next few chapters.** **If you guys are wondering who did I base my OC from well all I could say a part of her is based from a character from Nisekoi (Onodera~! Not the older one…) and part of her is based from my friend. So yeh…**

 **Well just PM me if you have any suggestions for the story and feel free to review this.**

 **P.S: I may start making stories for RWBY (I really like the series and seriously you should watch it, its surprisingly good)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, this is EZS. Before I say anything, I do not own Digimon or anything that directly links to the franchise.**

 **So here is chapter 4 and well, let me tell you this. I thought I posted this chapter a while ago, but then when I checked my account, turns out I didn't. I actually don't remember if I actually saved it in my account so forgive me for this truly late delay. Because of that, please bear in mind that this chapter is a bit slow but don't you worry, the story will pick up its pace, I promise you. The next chapter is already in draft.**

 **So until then, please enjoy this chapter and feel free to review.**

Honestly, they had such a great time today. They were having fun in the supermarket although the challenge the boy set up wasn't necessary. It felt like good old times when they were together, having the time of their life. For too long they were busy with their academic studies, too long they were too focused on their future. Why can't they just have fun like the old times? Just them in their own world, no worries except for the world ending threats during their adventure. Let them be kids while they still can.

Instead, what the boy saw was _**her**_. He could, and would never forget the way her hair was barely kept, the soft pink lips she had that normally melts into an ever charming smile was now clamped shut. The way she carries herself in a confident yet friendly modest way whenever she's with her many friends, but not to him. But what he will remember most of is her eyes, especially the way how they look.

Frozen, hard, seething fury dancing in those eyes. He remembered one time where it wasn't like that. Instead, they held such an ever-gracing joy in them, deep passion and strong affections for the things she love and cherish. Dare he imagined it, he remembered those eyes were directed at him once before. That was the first and last time he had seen them.

He remembered a time where the relationship between them was starkly different. A part of him wondered, why did all of this happened that would change the way things are before? But he should know. In her eyes, he caused all of this and why wouldn't she? She had many good points on why it was his fault. Yet he still felt that it was her fault too.

Never gave him a chance to say something, to do something. To try to solve whatever happened just so she could forgive him. Yet, a thought gnawing in his heart, which keeps saying that he will never get that chance. So naturally he hated her for all of this.

.

* * *

Honestly, she felt she was being truly happy for a while, even if it ended so abruptly. It has been a while where she doesn't have to put up fences on her true self. For too long she had to be who everyone though she was, a spunky athletic strong girl who had an act-before-think kind of attitude. For too long she felt so restrained just to live up to the expectations so many people around her.

But for a short while. These people, she truly hoped to be friends with them. She was intrigued with how close they are together even if some of them weren't from the same age group. Yet they act as if they know each other since they were born. What was even more fascinating that whenever they see her, she noticed how cautious they are around her, as if they were wary of her, which kind of hurt. Yet they (or most of them except for a couple) still had no qualms with bringing her to 'hang out' with them by playing some kind of game, as if they trust her and already know her as a close friend or something. So really she was fascinated them. So fascinated that she wanted to be friends with them. She felt she can be her true self around them.

That feeling ended when she saw _**him**_. She could never forget his chaotic maroon hair. The way he would smile that would give of such confidence as if it was a sign of him saying " _Hey, you're gonna have a great time if you're friends with me!"_ But what will she remember the most is his eyes. Especially the way he looked at her.

At first, his eyes held nothing but pure shock, as if someone told him he is going to die in just a few second and couldn't comprehend what is going on. So for a moment he closed his eyes, take a deep breath and let it go, and opened his eyes again. In them, were hard, molten anger coursing through them. She was initially shocked about this but who could blame him? She looked at him as if he was her mortal enemy. Yet she couldn't help but remembered the way his eyes usually were.

Boundless passion, immense courage and deep care for those who he hold dear to his heart. She remembered one time when he looked at her with those eyes. It was ironic that it was him that started her desire for real friends which caused her to look at him in such a different light once before. Now, she wanted nothing to do with him. _Ever._

She hated him, blamed him, for causing her so much pain, for causing her to shed many tears. Yet she knew she should have given him a chance, a chance to prove himself, a chance to mend the damage so things could go back the way before. He may started this but she felt she had a significant for this mess like him. A part of her wanted to forgive him but how could she? She could never, ever forget what happened between them, what he had done, intentionally or not.

* * *

Oh how she hated this. This had happened before and it didn't end well. Hikari wanted to step in to clear out the tension in the air but she was afraid. Afraid that she might trigger an unavoidable calamity between those two. She looked at her other friends. Both Ken and Miyako were very uncomfortable with this scene while Takeru and Iori were utterly confused yet felt very anxious. She couldn't blame them, no one knows what to do in this situation. So she took a deep breath tried to speak.

"Daisuke Motomiya…"

Hikari abruptly stopped as she heard Haru called his name.

"Haru…Katsuraki…"

She, and everyone else, were staggered by the amount of such venom in the girl's voice and how it was retaliated with an equal amount of it in their leader's voice.

"So…how are you?" Daisuke asked. He knew the situation was dire so he had to tread carefully. Never had he felt so cautious in what he words he had to say, so much that his meeting with the principal during few days ago due of an accident regarding some broken window couldn't be compared to this situation.

"I am fine." Haru was anything but. "So… what are you doing here?"

Tch. Why is she asking the obvious?

"Well, I am here to get some stuff for the cooking project." He curtly replied. "Plus I am also hanging out with my _friends."_ He took the girl's stunned, albeit very brief, reaction regarding what he said with smug.

 _So it's going to be like that, huh?_ Haru thought. _Fine then…_

´Well, I was actually jogging around the neighborhood then I decided to drop by and get some stuff for my project too. I just happened to come across your _friend_ Takeru and he asked me if he wanted to play some game with the others so I guess why not."

Takeru jumped in surprised at him being mentioned (with his correct name too!) by the girl which caused Daisuke to bristle at that answer.

"I see…" Daisuke said in a slightly amused tone which surprised Haru. "Not surprised by that fact, after all you are desperate to have any friends. Just like before."

He noticed the whole group gasped at such words from their leader and why wouldn't they? He was never mean to anyone and wouldn't say stuff just to spite someone. Yet here he was, doing exactly that, just to see that… _person_ loose her cool. Such a worthy act of the successor to the crest of friendship, he sarcastically thought.

"Me? Desperate?" Haru asked with in a barely contained anger in her tone. "At least I am not a coward who wouldn't face what he has done just so he can keep face."

If Daisuke thought that he couldn't get much angrier, he was wrong. What Haru said, he is _not_ a coward. Never was and never will be. How dare she accused him of that!

"At least I am not the one who imagined that there was something going between two people even though it was basically nothing!"

Haru was livid. How dare him… How _dare_ he said that?! She would not let him sully her claims. She knew there was something before. She doesn't how but she knew! So how could he…

"Like I said, a coward who would never face what he has done!"

"I have done _nothing!_ You're just making ridiculous stories about me. I never did anything, yet here you are, still trying to make me as if I am the bad guy!"

"Those so called stories are the truth! Why can't you accept that?! Why are you so keen to run away? Why are you so fixated that nothing was your fault!?

"Then how is it my fault?! Why is it my fault?! Why won't you just tell me?!"

Hikari noticed how they both just slowly walked to each other while ranting out whatever they had to say. She also noticed how there are slowly gathering eyes from the other people as she can hear them whispering amongst themselves.

She had to stop them. They were gaining unnecessary attention. Yet she couldn't move her damn feet! She looked at the others, they too were rooted to the spot. Someone really needs to do something to stop this mess.

"Why should I tell you!? No matter what I say, my words won't get inside that thick goggle head of yours! You will never understand!"

"I never understand you! I will never understand any of this because you simply won't tell me!"

"You never try! You never try to understand! Or do anything!"

"You never give me a chance!

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped at that unexpected order, especially from Ken, the boy who held the crest of kindness himself. He then decided to walk to them while wearing a stern face. Both Daisuke and Haru knew that even though Ken was a kind person, one must not try to invoke the anger in the boy.

After all, they are _this_ close on unleashing that anger as evident on his constant twitching on his stern face

"Whatever is going on between you guys, just keep it down at least" Ken harshly whispered. "At least act more civilized because weare in a _supermarket_."

Silence ensued as both of them just blankly stared at him.

"Supermarket…as in in public…"

Silence still ensued

"Where there are people…watching you guys?"

Still ensued…

"Watching you guys fight as if this was a lover's quarrel." Ken sighed and pinched his nose in frustration as both of them went " Ahhh…" and finally realized the situation few seconds later as their face went full on red and sputtering nonsense.

* * *

As the situation calmed down, Ken offered to pay Haru's groceries as a sort of apology but she shrugged it off, saying she can take care as she is a strong person (which Daisuke rudely scoffed). Even so, deep down he knew how hurt Haru was. Her smile seems more strained than before and if looked closely, her eyes seemed more blurred. After the girl bid her fare wells to all of them except for one, the group have gotten all they need and were just out of the supermarket when the boy of kindness abruptly stopped and looked directly at his best friend and his jogress partner.

"You know, Daisuke." Ken said after the others decide to put their stuff inside the van that Miyako's sister arrived for pickup. "I do not like the way you treat my cousin back there…"

Daisuke flinched as he forgot about the relation between Haru and Ken.

"Are you taking her side…?" Daisuke whispered

"I am not taking anyone side, Dai" Ken sternly reassured. "But I don't want two people who I care about fight each other. I don't know the exact story between you guys but you really need to solve it, at least just let bygones be bygones."

"You honestly think is that easy? No matter what I do, she would still find a way to paint me as a bad guy. She hates me, Ken. She would never forgive me…"

"You seem distressed because of that..." Ken mused "Is there a chance that you actually care about her?"

"What?! No I don't!"

"Really? Because what you said just now suggest that you actually _tried_ to get her forgive you."

"Wha- I didn't…" Daisuke pondered on what he said and realized that ken was right.

"It doesn't matter, it won't happen." Daisuke said after a while. "She wouldn't give me a chance anyway, she said it herself."

"But if she did give you a chance? Would you?"

Daisuke was caught off guard at that question. He thought of saying no, but the word was stuck in his throat. Why can't he said it...?

"I-"

"Guys! We've done putting our stuff in the van. Let's go!"

The boys looked over at Miyako calling them. Ken gave look at Daisuke as if he was saying _we'll talk about this later_ and then went to the van.

* * *

Takeru was intently looking at them as they had their conversation from afar. He was really curious on what is going. Whatever it is, it seems to affect the whole group. Both Daisuke and Ken looked like they were arguing, Hikari was slightly withdrawn after that moment, and Haru.

Oh that girl…

Whatever happened between her and Daisuke must have been really serious, so serious that despite such anger from both of them, he noticed how _dejected_ both of them are after that ordeal. Heck dare he imagined it, it looked like Haru was holding her tears back.

 _I don't know what is going on, but I am going to find out. I'll start with Daisuke, he did said he was gonna tell me something. Now, how do I make it happen…._

A ring suddenly cut through his state of thought, as it took the blond boy a while to find the source until he checked his vibrating phone from his pocket. Huh, wonder who's calling right now?

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Takeru? It's me, Yamato." Ah, dear old brother, always had that constant overprotective care for his younger kin.

"Oh, hey! What is it, bro? I thought you be busy with band stuff and getting laid or something…"

"Oh, hush you. You know I am a good student and is concentrating on his studies right? Anyway, are you and mom busy tonight?"

"No, not really, why though?" Takeru was curious, especially when their mom would be involved. Not saying that both his brother and his mom don't get along but he always had a feeling that Yamato was… _hesitant_ to fully embrace his mother after the divorce.

"Well you see… Dad got invited to a dinner at a friend's house tomorrow night and we were wondering if you guys want to join us tonight?"

"I don't know… I feel tired though."

"Oh come on~! This is great opportunity for us to bond together as a family again. You know how mom and i are now right?

 _Oh, using the mom card, huh?_ Takeru was amused at this weird act of his brother. _I bet that you are forced to go anyway so you decided to bring me down along with you, brother."_

"Hm, could it be that there is a certain someone that you are trying to avoid?"

"Wha- no, I don' even…there is no one…"

"Really, brother?" you wouldn't lie to me now would you?

"….ok there is someone…"

 _Bull's-eye, you're so easy, dear brother…_

"So, you want me, and mom of course, to go with you and dad to this dinner of sorts just so you can avoid having interaction with this certain individual?"

"…yes…"

"Gee, Yamato. I don't want to be in awkward situation, you know. I mean, I don't know what to do anyway if I don't even know this certain individual."

"Well ~ it's actually Jun I'm talking about."

"Oh? You know her name too? Who is she?

"Oh she – wait, you know her!"

 _Wait, I do? Is this a trick from Yamato? Oh no I won't fall for it._

"I do?"

"Yeah?! Jun as in Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's sister?"

"Oh…"

 _Wait a minute…_

"OH! Why didn't you say you guys were going to Daisuke's house?! Of course, I'll ask mom if we could join you guys." Now it made sense, who wouldn't scare Yamato more than Jun herself? Although, he was pretty sure she was going out with Joe's older brother…

Regardless, this a perfect opportunity for him to scoop up any info on what just happened during the supermarket run and what was the history between Daisuke and Haru. Oh, what a day!

"The hell? From the moment I mentioned the Motomiya, you suddenly want to go."

"And? What's your point?"

Silence ensued.

"Takeru, is there you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" seriously, what is his brother asking, it's not like he has a problem with Daisuke or something, Takeru thought.

"Do you like Daisuke?"

"Yeah, of course?"

Silence…

"…as in, like- _like_ Daisuke?"

Silence…

THE HELL?!

"The hell, Yamato?! No I don't! I just decided to go since I won't be alone while you will be busy with Jun."

"Oh, whatever! I'm just asking that's all. I would respect your preference anyway and it's not too late anyway, you can just accept who you are on the inside I will still love you like alwa-"

Takeru hang up on his brother before he finished his _speech_. One thing for sure, he doesn't like, Daisuke. Not in that sort of way! He is just a good friend that's it.

Ring~

Ughh. Probably from Yamato again, Takeru bemoaned in his mind.

He checked his phone and read the content of the message."

" _It's all right, little brother. Your preference won't change anything between us_ _. Besides, both of you actually look good together! Imagine one of you were a girl though…"_

The nerve…

Oh he is gonna make sure Jun would make his brother more uncomfortable than ever.

Although… Takeru wondered how Daisuke would look like if he was a girl.

* * *

Hikari sighed in relief. She finally reached home after that fairly… _eventful_ event earlier. She picked her stuff as she was dropped at her usual stop that would take just few minutes to reach her flat. While she walked she pondered about the relationship between Haru and Daisuke. Man, they were just a snap of finger away on ripping each other apart. She hates it whenever someone close to her get into fights. She would always try her best to do dissuade any tension but for this case…

She knew the pain deep down in those two hearts. They weren't always like this. She knew how things were before between them and admittedly, she envied their relationship. By the time things went down under between them, she noticed how Daisuke was very distant for such a while. It took her nearly the whole summer, to get the old Daisuke back.

Well…almost. Deep down, she knew that a part of him was gone. It was as if an identical clone replaced him, with all his looks and personality, yet could never achieve what the original had done. For it will always be compared no matter what.

Sighing, she looked up at the apartment block when she reached her destination and walked up to the 4th floor. Ah~ home, sweet home. Oh how she needed to get a hot shower, eat her dinner, do her schoolwork and then embrace the haven of paradise in the form of a bed in her bedroom.

"Hello! I am home" Hikari said as she opened the door and enter. She took out her shoe and neatly put it in the shoe storage and set her jacket on the racket until she noticed something

Hm?

 _Whose pair of shoes are those? They kind of look like what dad would wear_ , she thought. _But I remember dad doesn't have those pair of shoes. And wait how come there are more pair of shoes here too? Are we having guests? Who is here?_

"Took you a while, squirt. I was actually thinking that you wouldn't want to see me… "a voice of called out.

Wait, she knew that voice! She looked up and saw a figure. A young man, wearing a t shirt and shorts with similar tanned skin like Daisuke. His hair, which used to be wild and unkempt, was now shorter and more though still maintained the spikes. To anyone this could be a stranger, but to her…

"TAICHI!" Hikari squealed in delight in seeing her brother. It's been nearly a year since he enrolled in a university. Who would have thought he would be pursuing Law.

"Hahaha, well I guess that clears my doubt." Taichi joked while ruffling her sister hair, much to her dismay. "It's good to see you again, Kari"

"Likewise, Tai."

"Now while I love this family reunion and stuff, but come on, we gotta go to living room! We got guests" Taichi gestured his sister to come over to the living room

"Hm?" Guests?

"Now, don't be shy, wittle Hikari~" Taichi teased. "They won't bite. Mom and Dad knows them. In fact, I think they said her daughter is in the same school, maybe the same year too?

 _Wonder who could it be_ , she thought. Hikari then walked to the living room to see her parents chatting up with two strangers in such a lively manner. The man, was sporting a causal beard and was kind of stocky yet muscular but had that aura of such passion around him. The woman…wow. She was elegant, wearing a dress with a cardigan around it, yet she had that kindness in her eyes that reminded of her friend who bears the crest of kindness. Now that she think about it, she thought that these two reminded her of someone.

"Oh! Welcome back, Hikari dear!" her mom greeted her with a motherly hug." I want you to meet some people, these two are close friends of ours, you know"

"So this is Hikari! My, you look like an angel. Someone who is kind and generous." Said the man.

"Oh, Th-thank you, kind sir" Hikari politely thanked the man, though she was slightly embarrassed about it. She could hear her brother snickered at this much to her dismay.

"Oh honey, you made her feel embarrassed! Forgive my husband, Hikari-chan. He just doesn't filter his words from time to time" said the elegant woman,

"Hey, honesty is the best policy, you know" The man pouted. The woman laughed at her husband silly attempt on his pouting. "I am pretty sure you might have a different perception to that saying."

"Aha! She's got a point, Tadashi! You know you just blurb out things without thinking." Hikari's dad said.

Everyone in the room laughed while Tadashi grumbled in protest.

"Oh where are our manners, we forgot to introduce ourselves." The woman chastised her and her husband. "Well Hikari, my name is Hana Katsuraki and this is my husband, Tadashi."

"Oh it is nice to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Katsur-"

Wait.

 _Katsuraki?_

As in…

"Um, forgive me as I misheard, but is it Katsuraki?"

"Oh it is alright, my dear" Ms Katsuraki reassured. "And yes, that is our family name. In fact, I am pretty sure my daughter is in the same school as you.

"Ah yes!" Hikari's mom exclaimed. "I think you know her, Hikari. She was at the restroom just now. She should be- oh there she is"

Hikari turned around at the direction her mom was looking and saw a girl, who was wearing a similar outfit like her mother only with different color scheme.

"Thank you very, Ms and Mr Yagami. Sorry if I have made inconvenience." The girl bowed in respect towards Hikari's parent before noticing Hikari herself in surprise.

"Oh, how polite you are. By the way here is my daughter who is the same school as you, her name is-"

"Hikari?" the girl asked in a very confused state of mind.

"Haru?'" Hikari could not believe it. What are the chances?

"OH so you know each other?! Oh Hana this is great! Both of our daughters are friends! You know what this mean?' Hikari's mom was ecstatic. "More gossip material!"

Both the older women squealed in delight, while the men just face palmed.

* * *

 **Yeah! More gossip material! Oh if you know the whole story, Ms Yagami and Ms Katsuraki. Now, I noticed that I seem to notice that I portray Takeru in a certain manner. I feel that he is my….comedic fodder. Someone who I can just rely on. It may or may not be true to his character but I think it is necessary for me to use him in such manner. Well, at least in this story**

 **Anyway, before I sign of, there is something in this chapter that may hint about my next story for those who have read this chapter. I'll be actually surprised if anyone spot what it is.**

 **So until then, have a good time everyone! Next chapter may take a bit of time to polish it up. But I guarantee you, it won't be late. Though question is, what is my definition of late… 0.o**


End file.
